A conventional method of performing charging processing for a mobile device includes: during a procedure of charging the mobile device, a charging indication is displayed on the screen of the mobile device, and the mobile device obtains a current charge percentage and displays the current charge percentage on the screen. Specifically, the current charge percentage may be indicated by the proportion of shadow in a rectangle box. This method only can indicate the current charge percentage approximately. The larger the proportion of shadow in the rectangle box is, the larger the current charge percentage is.
In practical applications, it is usually needed to obtain current remaining charging time of the mobile device, but this technology has not been provided at present.